Today's engineers are attempting to test devices that carry high-speed serial busses. Many of these devices can be identified as, but are not limited to, double data rate second generation (DDR2) synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM), double data rate fourth generation (DDR4) SDRAM, and peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe). The magnitude of voltage swings and pulse frequencies are very high and the complexity of the signaling requires precise electrical probing. These and other busses are becoming highly prevalent in various types of consumer hardware devices. There are many test points of interest in each of these products.
The test points in these products vary greatly in both geometry and accessibility, usually requiring one or two points of contact. Typically, points of contact include micro traces, vias, component pads, and connector contacts that provide electrical contact with and, thus, access to high-speed signals. However, the test points are not always in the same plane and, if two probe contacts are required at once (e.g., as in the case of a differential probe), tip compliance is highly desirable to assist with positioning the probe for proper contact. Points of contact may reside on principal component analysis (PCA) hardware in virtually every angle of orientation, including from vertical to horizontal. In these types of scenarios, the test points are better accessed by probe tips with compliance.
While there are semi-permanent forms of probe contact for these access points, including the soldering or conductive epoxying of wires to these points, such solutions present a number of disadvantages, including potential damage to the device under test (DUT) during connection, long set-up times, and a requirement for exceptional dexterity skills in order to solder wires to these test points. Also, semi-permanent contacts do not provide for quick debugging. Solder-in probe tips tend to wear out after only a few connections and, thus, create a need for replacements, which can be significantly expensive. Finally, there tends to be a high variability in the signal fidelity, particularly in upper signal frequencies, due to the quality and geometry of solder and/or epoxy connections.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved probe tips for use in connection with test probes.